Strong, Fast and Fresh from the Fight
"Strong, Fast and Fresh from the Fight" is the 31st episode of Desperate Schoolboys. 'Summary' Emma and Ben begin to bond, but it could be short lived. Josh and Dean are approached by a man who tells them that he can help in their struggle to prove Adam's innocence. Mary comforts Rena over the events concerning Hugo, however it isn't long before tragedy strikes the family once more. And Joe demands the truth about Silvia from a bleeding Jacob, after just being shot. 'Plot' 'Teaser' Flash to a small Dean running through the park before he trips and lands on his elbow. Dean stands, teary and runs over to hug his dad, who is sitting on a park bench. Flash to Dean hugging Adam tight, crying. Flash to Dean and Adam sitting on the couch talking, after they finish Adam takes an emotional Dean into his arms and they hug once more. Present day. Dean is violently banging on the door to a house, calling, "Marius! Captain Marius, open this door!" The door is then opened and a frustrated Marius asks, "What the hell are you doing?! My family is inside and you're trying to break down the door! I could have you arrested!" Dean, unconcerned, continues, "We found your badge at the crime scene." "I don't know what you are talking about but I have my badge," Marius says, holding up his badge from his pocket. Dean shakes his head, "That means nothing; you could have gotten a new one, or gotten back the original which one of your lackeys took off my hands. You're not going to get away with it...you killed all the witnesses!" "What?" Marius asks. "I heard, all five witnesses who were questioned about the crime have all mysteriously died. One was even killed after leaving Wiksteria and flying to his home in New York. A quick flight that would be no problem for someone like you," Dean remarks, looking at Marius' impressive home. "Dean, you need to accept what your father did and move on. You're looking for evidence that doesn't exist; things in real life are usually just as simple as they appear. This conversation is over," Marius concludes and then shuts the door. Dean shouts after him, "I will prove the truth!" 'Act I' We see Joe still standing by the phone with Jacob on the floor, bleeding after having been shot by the former. "Take me to the hospital! You shot me!" Jacob exclaims, angry and in pain. "The hospitals only a couple of minutes away, tell me what you mean by what Silvia does to people," Joe states. "Seriously?!" Jacob exclaims. Joe remains silent. "Okay, we dated a while back. She told me this guy was harassing her and gave me a gun and told me to kill him. I did. She played me. She's playing you. After that, she left me. Not without stealing all my money. NOW GET ME TO A FUCKING HOSPITAL!" Jacob yells. Joe pauses, "I... I don't believe you." "Do you really think I'm making things up at a time like this?!" he yells, clutching his bleeding side. Joe pauses again, "And you'll stop harassing her?" Joe asks. "Yes! Just give me the damn phone!" Jacob yells. Joe hesitates, staring at Jacob, before grabbing the phone and dialling 911. Later, outside the Belindro home, Mary and Rocky stand near Rena as he says his last goodbye to Hugo, who's about to step into the car beside him and head to the old folks' home. "I'm really sorry it had to end like this, grandpa..." Rena says. "Me too..." Hugo states, "But I understand." Rena smiles and hugs his granddad, tearfully. "Rocky, here boy," calls Hugo and Rocky comes running over to him. Hugo kneels down to talk to his dog, "Now, boy, I'm not gonna be around anymore, and the place I'm going to doesn't allow pets so... Rena here is your master now." Rocky barks and licks Hugo's face, before residing beside Rena, who strokes the dog's head. Rena helps Hugo up and tells him that he wishes him the best. Hugo dosses his cap to Mary who smiles back, before stepping into the cab, and rolling the window down. "I'll come visit you all the time," Rena says. "Visit me where?" Hugo asks. Rena smiles at his granddad. "No, seriously, where?" Hugo asks. "The... home," Rena reminds him. "Right. At my home. Always nice to see you. Bye Justine," he says, waving at Mary before the cab drives away. Mary walks over to Rena, hugging him herself. In front of the stable of the Swift's cabin, Ben is unsuccessfully riding Emma's horse as he begins to slide off while it runs and then eventually drops to the ground. Emma immediately runs over and bends down to him, "Ben, are you alright?" Ben nods, "Fine. I'm just not very good at this." The horse then sprints over, stopping beside them and fondles Emma's face with its nose. Emma responds with a soft chuckle and a gentle stroke of the horse. "You're so good with him," Ben remarks. "It just takes practice," Emma explains, "I spent many of my summers here, riding him. I love him; I love how he needs me. My mum and dad have always given me everything I want, it's nice to be able to do that for someone else." Ben smiles, "Well, I'll never be as good as you are with him." Emma stands and helps Ben to his feet, assuring, "Sure, you will]. I'll help you." They both share a smile as Emma helps Ben back on the horse to try again. Emma suddenly has a rather guilty face as she looks up and asks, "Are you liking it here, Ben?" Ben looks down and smiles in response, "Of course." Emma's guilt disappears as she smiles and watches as Ben rides off on the horse, more successfully this time. He has a proud face as Emma cheers him on, "Great work, Ben! You're doing it!" The horse gallops back over to Emma as Ben jumps off in victory, "I did it," he exclaims, before adding, "Because of you." They smile again, both with affection, taking each other hands and holding tight. From inside the house, William watches thorough the widow and smiles at the beautiful sight. As the school bell rings to signal the end of the day, the school children waste no time before bursting through the school doors and heading off home. Amongst them are Dean and Josh, talking as they exit and make their way down the street. However as they pass a grimy looking and pungently smelling man, he steps in front of them, "Hey, you need some help with your dad?" Josh looks concerned and urges Dean, "Come on, let's go." But Dean ignores him with curious eyes, "What do you know?" "Not here," the man replies looking around paranoid, "Meet me under the railway bridge tonight at ten. I'll give you everything you need." The man then turns and paces away. "You can't seriously be thinking of meeting that man?" Josh says. "What choice do I have?" Dean replies. 'Act II' Liz and Katie are walking as Liz gloomily remarks, "I'm never going to find Ben." "Sure, you will," Katie says, "You just need to remain positive. Anyone you haven't asked?" "No... I've asked everyone in town," Liz responds but suddenly she looks up, "Emma...I haven't seen her." Katie replies, "Me either, I don't think she's returned to school yet. Maybe we should go and see her?" Liz nods. The scene cuts to Liz and Katie peering into the window of the Swift's old house. The house is empty. "They moved?" Katie asks, puzzled, "Where?" Liz ponders. We flash to a memory in Liz's head. Liz and Emma are sitting for a lunch one school day. Emma is showing a picture of her large and beautiful summer home. "We've gone every summer since I was little. It's amazing. So many rooms and beautiful scenery. It's in a tiny town, 'Hayfield'. It's the only thing I still have from my old life. My dad could never sell it, no matter how much we struggle," Emma says. Liz turns from the house and begins walking away. "Where are you going?" Katie asks after her. But Liz keeps on walking. It's night. Underneath the railway bridge is Dean and Josh, both frantically looking around for signs of the man they are to meet. They turn their heads at the sound of gentle footsteps. It's the man, standing in the shadows. "So, who are you?" Dean begins. "I was in the drug gang that was killed," the man replies, "I was taking a whizz when I heard the gunshots. I returned to see all my friends lying dead." "How do you know it was Marius?" Josh asks. "We were blackmailing him. We had evidence of his corruption. So he silenced us," he explains. "Why didn't you tell the police?" Dean demands. "And end up dead like my friends and the witnesses?" the man replies. "My dad is in prison!" Dean shouts. "I am here to help you. I can give you what you need," the man says, opening his jacket and taking out a brown envelope which he throws over to Dean. Dean catches it and asks, "What is it?" "We never met," the man replies, before backing back into the shadows until he's no longer visible. Dean and Josh look at each other and then glance at the envelope in wonder. Rena and Mary are seen returning home from school, they walk inside and sit on the couch together. "You still upset?" Mary asks, looking to Rena who merely mumbles. "C'mon..." she tries, "You haven't smiled all day." "I'm just not in a cheery mood," Rena tells her. Mary sighs and turns on the TV. "Anything that'll help cheer you up?" she wonders. Rena grumbles again. Mary begins unbuttoning her blouse to reveal her bra, "Anything?" she asks. Rena mumbles to himself again. "Alright, that's great for the old self-esteem," she states, buttoning back up and leaning back. They sit in silence. Christina is heard down the stairs and into the kitchen, giving a polite wave as she walks past, Mary reciprocates but Rena does not. "Okay, now you're being rude and you're kinda starting to annoy me," Mary tells him. "What do you want, Mary?" Rena wonders. "We can go visit your grandpa whenever and it was your decision to put him in a home!" Mary exclaims. Rena goes silent, now annoyed. "I think I'll watch TV upstairs," he says, standing up and leaving the room. Mary turns her attention back to the screen when she hears coughing from the kitchen. She ignores it at first until it becomes more excessive and she goes into the other room to investigate. She sees Christina coughing into a hanky. "Mrs. Belindro, are you okay?" Mary wonders. Christina drops her hanky and we see that it's covered in blood. "Rena! Rena!" Mary yells repeatedly. "What is it?" Rena says rushing down the stairs and into the kitchen. Christina continues to cough blood but then stops. "I'm fine," she assures them. "That kind of cough doesn't seem fine, mom..." Rena tells her. "Well I am," she smiles, however, this said; she collapses into Rena's arms. "Mom? Mom!" Rena exclaims. Joe is seen in a hospital waiting room expecting news. A doctor soon steps out and approaches him. "Any word on Jacob?" Joe asks, standing up. "Um, were you the guy that was with him when he was admitted?" the doctor asks. Joe nods and the doctor proceeds to tell him, "Your friend should be fine, initially." "'Initially'?" Joe wonders. "Well..." the doctor starts, "We were able to heal the wound but he suffered significant damage to his kidney, and his other doesn't appear strong enough to last on its own, he'll be alright on dialysis for a while, but... he's going to need a transplant." Joe pulls a guilty face before asking the doctor if Jacob mentioned how he became injured. "Well, it was clearly a gunshot wound, he said he was cleaning his gun when he accidentally pulled the trigger on himself," the doctor explains. Joe's face becomes guiltier. "He needs a kidney transplant, huh?" Joe asks. The doctor nods and Joe takes a deep breath before saying, "I'm a universal donor." 'Act III' Rena, Mary and Miguel are seen waiting together at the hospital until a doctor finally emerges and goes to talk with Miguel in private. "What do you think he's telling him?" Mary wonders. "I don't know," Rena tells her, "But something tells me that if he's not saying it in front of all of is then it isn't particularly good news." Mary grows a worried face. "Look, I'm sorry for being mopey all day and snapping at you earlier," he says. Mary smiles and hugs him, "It's okay, I don't know what you're going through." "No, you know worse. You lost your father and I've barely consoled you. I'm sorry... so much," Rena says again. Mary smiles wider and kisses him, "Thank you." Miguel finishes talking to the doctor and walks back over to them. "So, what he say?" Rena wonders. Miguel is silent and tearful. "What? What is it?" Rena asks now in a more serious tone. "The doctor... he said your mother's cancer has taken a turn for the worse... she may not have more than a couple months now," Miguel explains, crying. Rena becomes frozen as Mary's hand covers her gaped mouth. Ben and Emma are standing in front of the horse's ground by the cabin. They watch, smiling, at the horse happily galloping around on the green. "Are you hungry?" Emma asks. Ben nods, "I could eat." Emma smiles, "I'll make your favourite sandwich." "Thank you," Ben responds. Emma walks off and enters the house, leaving Ben to continue watching the horse. However he turns at the sound of someone behind. It's Liz. "Hi Ben," she greets him. "Do I know you?" Ben asks. Liz looks puzzled. Ben explains, "I bumped my head. I don't remember much." Liz nods, understanding. "But I remember you," Ben says, "You're the girl from my dreams." Liz smiles, "We're boyfriend and girlfriend." Ben looks confused, "Emma told me that..." Liz interrupts, "Emma lied to you. She and her father brought you here. They kidnapped you, Ben." Ben looks shocked, but suddenly the memory of the car accident flashes through his head. Ben nods, remembering. Liz steps forward, ready to hug him, but suddenly a plate smashes against her head. It's Emma. Liz jumps up, tackling her and pushing her through the fence, causing them both to land with a thud on the ground in the horse's pen. Liz grabs Emma by the hair and rubs her head into the ground, before spinning her round and lifting her head to punch her in the face. With Emma on the ground, Liz gets up and turns to Ben. "Ready to go home?" she asks. Ben nods, I missed you." However Ben turns his head at Emma crawling to her knees and looking at him with her soiled face and cut lip. She begs, with tears in her eyes, "Ben, please! Don't leave me!" Liz shakes her head in disbelief, "He's calling the police..." "No," Ben interrupts. "What?" Liz asks. "We're not phoning the police. We'll tell everyone that I ran away," Ben explains, walking over to Emma and bending down to her. Emma looks at him, beginning to cry, as Ben offers her his handkerchief to clear her face. He merely utters, "Move on from me, Emma." Ben then stands to his feet and turns with Liz, the two walking into the distance, as Emma watches them and William hurries to her aid from the house. Back over at the hospital, Joe is resting in bed soon after surgery. He receives a call on his cell and grabs it from the bedside table, seeing that the call is from Silvia, he answers it. "Hi, honey," Joe says. "Hey, Joe, where are you?" Silvia wonders, "I haven't seen you all day, you weren't at school..." "I know, things got a little... hectic," Joe tells her. "Hectic? With Jacob?" she wonders, "Well, what happened?" "I..." Joe lowers his voice to a whisper, "I shot him." Silvia smiles from the other end of the line. "Oh, no, is he...?" she starts. "No, no, actually, I'm in the hospital right now," he tells her. "You're in the hospital? Why are you there?" she asks, confused. "I... sort of gave Jacob my kidney." Silvia's eyes widen. "You did what?" she asks. "I couldn't risk his death because of me... I'm not a murderer," Joe tells her. "I know..." Silvia says in a tone of fake comfort. "I'll come and visit you soon, just hang in there." Joe happily hangs up the phone after saying goodbye whereas Silvia on the other line clutches her phone in anger and throws it to the floor. Dean and Josh are crouched in front of the television, beside them is the empty envelope. A tape is playing and their eyes are glued to the screen. They watch the video recording of Captain Marius walking down the alleyway and meeting the drug gang. "You have it?" Marius asks. A gang member nods before taking out a bundle of cash and handing it to Marius. Marius smiles, "Business is always a pleasure." Dean then cuts the video off and turns to Josh with a smile, "We've got the bastard!" Flash to Ben and Liz walking down the farm road, smiling. Flash to Mary holding Rena tight, in the hospital. Flash to Dean and Adam talking in the prison. Silvia enters the hospital grounds, after asking for directions she walks towards Joe's room. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes